


The Glasses "Game"

by MarlaHectic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, I suck at tags, M/M, Retrospective, Second Chances, aka pain is coming, aka second act, cordelia is a great wingwoman, falsettoland, if that needs to be said, nice presents, shorta kinda, uk falsettos is closing today and my heart aches, whizzing wearing glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: When they broke up, Marvin did not only broke his relationship with Whizzer, but also his glasses, kept by him since then as a way of remembering how badly things have gone...but then there comes a time when there is no more need of this......okay, I STILL suck at summaries. Just some domestic fluff based (again) on the fact that UK Whizzer wears glasses to read.Hope you like it.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Glasses "Game"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, UK Falsettos closes today and I was lucky enough to go and see it and, gosh, you can't even start to believe what I felt being there. Hence, I felt the need to write this little piece.  
> There are probably tons of mistakes and spelling errors that I'll be revising as soon as possible, ut I wanted this to be published Nomember 23, in honor to such a wonderful production.  
> Wishing you like it,   
> Allons-y!

When the only jobs you can aspire to perform are temporary and/or quite sketchy and sleeping with rich men stop feeling as appealing as it used to, buy a new pair of highly graduated glasses isn’t exactly something you can afford.  
Or maybe you could with a little effort and a little bit less of expensive casual whims and you are only clinging to that old pair of broken glasses, still reeking like alcohol and broken unadmitted dreams, to never forget that, no matter how much you miss the past, how fond you feel of the kid that keep sending letters to you without his father’s knowledge, how those nine months were the only months in your entire whole life where you had a home, there was no way on Earth you should head back to the person who broke them in the first place. 

Until one day, one day that that very kid asks you for a favor, a favor you can’t deny (because, let’s be honest, you couldn’t deny the little boy absolutely anything in the world) and there he is.  
And you are back at square one, with that man with zero fashion style and more chaotic energy than a Marx Brothers movie. The one that made you laugh just as much as he made you cry (when he, or no one else, was looking), that put a pretty uncomfortable (but quite expensive) roof over your head at the same time he told you to truly being able to spell home (not without all the pain those four letters can cause, of course).   
But the thing is, he is definitively the same person but…there is something new, something that had never been there before.  
Acceptance.  
Acceptance of himself, still with tiny hints of self-hate, but not as powerful as they used to.  
Furthermore, he is calmed, he is not at the edge of his toes, seeming almost looking for a reason to start a fight, start screaming at someone or, at least, frown angrily.   
So you approach him, even if you know it can be the worst decision you have ever taken (and, God –if the Big Guy actually exists, thing that you have been questioning yourself even before you realized girls were never be anything but friends to you- knows you had made some ridiculously awful choices as years had gone by).   
However, it turns out it wasn’t one of your terrible ideas. Instead, it happens to be the best you have ever had.   
And it is not only because of him, because of his improvement, but also because of you, as you have also got better. Or at least, it feels like it, and, more importantly, HE makes you feel like it. 

A couple of months had gone by and you two are finding yourselves in the best possible place in your life, feeling better than ever before, when he finds the broken glasses.  
He freezes, and so do you, thinking what you are going to answer if he asks (as he is definitively going to) why are you keeping it, as you are way too proud (you might have improved as a person, but pride is not something you can easily get rid of) to admit all the truth, including how to literally hold those as if they were some sacred text in order not to pone him, or try to find him in one of his usually frequented places.   
However, he surprises you, it is a bad habit he has, from time to time.  
“Smelling this I almost miss how the Scotch tastes”. He turns his head to you and looks up. God, it’s so silly but there is not a moment when you don’t find your height different adorable in a sexy way.   
You feel your mouth goes dry; it’s the first time he admits being sober know (which, by assimilation, is the closest he will ever get to admit he shorta kinda had an alcohol problem).  
This feels, as it truly is, like a huge step, a perfect moment to say something.  
“Yeah, well, I didn’t miss that green shirt but...I am glad I am seeing it right now. I…it never meant anything before you.”  
Silence, staring at each other’s eyes, no need of more words.   
“I could always lose it.”

Three days later there is a pile of quite thick books on the dining table, with a small package on top.  
You realize what it is even before you open it and see the transparent new graduated crystals.   
Smirks as you feel his presence behind you.  
“You have spent two fucking years without reading a book because of what an asshole I can be and we both now that, underneath all that pretty boy façade you are kind of a nerd.”  
“Since when do you speak French?"  
“Since Cordelia decided she was going to be my wing woman and told me it was the most romantic invention of all History of mankind.”   
You chuckle and held his hands.  
“Bless that woman.”  
“So…you like them?”  
“I will take them to my grave, as long as you promise you will be the only one that sees me with them. “

A man sneaked into the funerary in the middle of the night and went directly to a room prepared to show a way too young and demacrated body to the family he has made on his own.  
The stranger stood in front of the corpse and held his breath. It felt wrong how much it looked like the man he loved without being him at all.   
He took something from inside his jacket and put it inside the dead man's one.  
He sighed with the relief brought by being true to a promise made to someone to whom you owe who you have managed to be.  
Then, he left, with a bitter sweet smile on his lips, as he wished they could do It all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it, too corny? Too without plot?   
> Anyways, not the moment to put selfhatred on my work, just tell me what you think guys,  
> Hoping you enjoyed it,  
> Again, sorry for all my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
